Ilegal
by Chiara Polairix Edelstein
Summary: Conjunto de 30 drabbles con o sin conexión alguna sobre Hiro y Tadashi Hamada, su relación que paso a ser de hermanos, a una de pareja...por lo tanto es ilicita a los ojos de la sociedad. Por lo tanto un amor prohibido
1. Ver y No Entender

**Disclaimer: Big Hero 6 pertenece a Marvel Comics y Disney.**

**Summary: Conjunto de drabbles con o sin conexión alguna sobre Hiro y Tadashi Hamada, su relación que paso a ser de hermanos, a una de pareja...por lo tanto es ilicita a los ojos de la sociedad. Por lo tanto un amor prohibido**

**Advertencias: yaoi (chico x chico) yuri(chica x chica) temas adultos, lenguaje fuerte y contenido sexual en capitulos drabbles suceden en universos alternativos en ellos Tadashi sigue vivo.**

**Parejas: Principal: Hiro/Tadashi Secundaria: Gogo/Honey**

* * *

><p><strong><em>1 Ver y no entender<em>**

Lo admira, Hiro siempre lo ha hecho desde que tiene memoria, es como el ave fénix que se alza de sus cenizas, cada vez que lo ve siente un nudo en el estomago, siente que le sudan las manos y que de su boca saldrán incoherencias; Que cada que se mete en problemas lo hace por algo, no solo por fastidiarle, se ha vuelto responsable y ha roto todas las expectativas malas que se han forjado sobre de él.

Porque le quiere, le ama más que a su propia vida, y sabe que con alguna de aquellas palabras que salen de sus labios haría lo que fuera por él, aunque fuese dispararse en la cabeza; Bueno… eso sonó muy extremo, pero qué más da.

Los Celos, esa maldita palabra de cinco letras, que hace su interior hervir de furia controlada al verlo hablar con otras chicas, rozar sus manos o tan siquiera abrazarlas, aunque claro había sus excepciones; Gogo Tomago y Honey Lemon estaban entre ellas, sin embargo cuando una nueva fémina de aspecto desconocido se acerca a coquetear con él siente en su corazón un pequeño calor, una chispa que no tarda en convertirse en una llama esta en fuego.

Por suerte la ciencia tenia las respuestas para todo… o por lo menos casi todo en referente a su vida, había claras señales hormonales y choques eléctricos que le advertían del resultado final: Estaba enamorado, era una lástima que siendo tan joven su corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos al saber la verdad: estaba enamorado de Tadashi Hamada, su propio hermano.

* * *

><p><strong>Por fin pude postear este primer chap. Nota: esta semana habra doble capítulo por día ya que la sig es examenes finales y...no quiero reprobar ninguna materia<strong>

**Se despide Chiara P. Edelstein**


	2. Seguir y Perderse

**Disclaimer: Big Hero 6 pertenece a Marvel Comics y Disney.**

**Summary: Conjunto de drabbles con o sin conexión alguna sobre Hiro y Tadashi Hamada, su relación que paso a ser de hermanos, a una de pareja...por lo tanto es ilicita a los ojos de la sociedad. Por lo tanto un amor prohibido**

**Advertencias: yaoi (chico x chico) yuri(chica x chica) temas adultos, lenguaje fuerte y contenido sexual en capitulos drabbles suceden en universos alternativos en ellos Tadashi sigue vivo.**

**Parejas: Principal: Hiro/Tadashi Secundaria: Gogo/Honey**

* * *

><p><strong><em>2: Seguir y perderse<em>**

Tadashi lo quería, si lo quería con cada fibra de su ser, desde que le había visto por primera vez al principio le odio, le envidio, porque el gozaría pronto de toda la tención que las personas le darían, pero fue solo seguir su mirada buscando sus ojos y cuando los abrió, tan iguales a los suyos supo que podría perderse en ellos.

Con el paso del tiempo ese cariño se fue convirtiendo en protección…sobreprotección más bien, le vigilaba, le guiaba, se transformo en su mentor, en su amigo, en su mejor amigo, con el podía hablar horas y horas de cualquier tema y no se cansaba nunca de ello.

Con el paso de los años, empezó a cambiar; La adolescencia había llegado a su vida como un golpe de sensaciones nuevas, encontró en ella la amistad que duraría aún en sus años de universidad, con un grupo de chicos excéntricos, pero leales a su manera, aunque eran catalogados como nerds.

Pero no todo en esa etapa de su vida fue bueno, con la pubertad llego lo que muchos llaman el primer amor, mucha gente piensa que es una ilusión pasajera, que con el tiempo se reirá de ello, pero sabe que no es así, es su primer amor porque este es para siempre, él se ha enamorado de Hiro Hamada; Su propio hermano y le duele como nunca.

* * *

><p><strong>Y este Capi esta desde el punto de vista de como ve sus sentimientos el hermano mayor a poco no es lindo <strong>

**Se despide Chiara P. Edelstein**


	3. Primer Beso

**Disclaimer: Big Hero 6 pertenece a Marvel Comics y Disney.**

**Summary: Conjunto de drabbles con o sin conexión alguna sobre Hiro y Tadashi Hamada, su relación que paso a ser de hermanos, a una de pareja...por lo tanto es ilicita a los ojos de la sociedad. Por lo tanto un amor prohibido**

**Advertencias: yaoi (chico x chico) yuri(chica x chica) temas adultos, lenguaje fuerte y contenido sexual en capitulos drabbles suceden en universos alternativos en ellos Tadashi sigue vivo.**

**Parejas: Principal: Hiro/Tadashi Secundaria: Gogo/Honey**

* * *

><p><strong><em>3 Primer Beso<em>**

No saben cómo sucedió o porque paso, conocen las causas, estas están guardadas desde hace mucho tiempo en sus corazones, desde aquel momento en que ambos se dieron cuenta de que estaban enamorados el uno del otro.

Pero eran demasiado cobardes para confesarlo, habían vivido toda su vida juntos, eran los mejores amigos, tenían confianza mutua, pero esos son detalles que pasan desapercibidos en cualquier relación de hermanos.

La pubertad de Hiro fue una etapa completamente diferente de la que él hubiera imaginado, la inteligencia de su hermano era prodigiosa, Tadashi lo sabía y Hiro también, por eso no fue sorpresa alguna que el menor fuera ascendiendo de grado en grado hasta terminar la preparatoria con tan solo quince años.

En esa etapa de su vida ambos se dieron cuenta de que su amor y cariño fraternal iba más allá de eso, muchas cosas lo definían, la rebeldía del menor, los esfuerzos por ser el mejor en la universidad del mayor, los celos, la desconfianza.

Hasta que un día no pudieron más, fue después de una de esas peleas de hermanos, que se volvían más consta ntes de lo que a Tadashi le gustaban, fue que exploto, luego de una recriminación por parte del menor, el mayor se acerco a pasos agigantados hasta quedar frente a frente y sin advertencia alguna: le beso con fiereza los labios.

El menor aun sorprendido continuo el beso con igual intensidad descargando lo que quedaba de furia en ellos; Se separaron por falta de aire, sonrojados y jadeantes, también muy asustados, después de un incomodo silencio el menor huyo de su presencia con Tadashi preguntándose ¿Qué demonios había hecho?

* * *

><p><strong>Vaya, no crei que iba a tener buenos resultados, espero que les haya gustado este chap<strong>


	4. Tenemos Que Hablar

**Disclaimer: Big Hero 6 pertenece a Marvel Comics y Disney.**

**Summary: Conjunto de drabbles con o sin conexión alguna sobre Hiro y Tadashi Hamada, su relación que paso a ser de hermanos, a una de pareja...por lo tanto es ilicita a los ojos de la sociedad. Por lo tanto un amor prohibido**

**Advertencias: yaoi (chico x chico) yuri(chica x chica) temas adultos, lenguaje fuerte y contenido sexual en capitulos drabbles suceden en universos alternativos en ellos Tadashi sigue vivo.**

**Parejas: Principal: Hiro/Tadashi Secundaria: Gogo/Honey**

* * *

><p><strong><em>4 Tenemos que Hablar<em>**

Habían estado evitándose desde ese beso, todos lo notaban, sus amigos e incluso Tía Cass llego a preguntarle si había algún malentendido entre ellos, Tadashi lo negó excusándose que solo era una pelea normal de hermanos, eso pareció complacer a su tía más no a el mismo.

―Tenemos que hablar―pronuncia el mayor de los hermanos al ver entrar al menor después de un agotador día de escuela, cree que no es el momento adecuado pero no puede postergar esto ni un momento más.

Se sientan frente a frente a los lados de la cama, Tadashi está nervioso y no sabe como comenzar se siente nervioso, es la hora al fin va a confesar estos sentimientos con nombre ya definido hacia la persona que tiene en frente. ―Hiro, yo te amo― nunca creyó ser tan directo.

El menor dulcifica su mirada―y yo a ti―le responde. Pero ambos saben que esto no es un amor filial y lo entiende cuando sus labios deciden juntarse y volver a besarse. Esta vez el beso es dulce y tierno como si estuvieran tanteando el terreno.

Se separan y una sonrisa ilumina sus rostros, son dichosos porque son correspondidos, sus miradas y acciones lo dicen todo, ya no hay nada que hablar; Todo está dicho.

* * *

><p><strong>Y he aquí el inicio de una prohibida, pero hermosa relación<strong>

**Feliz Martes!**


	5. A Escondidas

**Disclaimer: Big Hero 6 pertenece a Marvel Comics y Disney.**

**Summary: Conjunto de drabbles con o sin conexión alguna sobre Hiro y Tadashi Hamada, su relación que paso a ser de hermanos, a una de pareja...por lo tanto es ilicita a los ojos de la sociedad. Por lo tanto un amor prohibido**

**Advertencias: yaoi (chico x chico) yuri(chica x chica) temas adultos, lenguaje fuerte y contenido sexual en capitulos drabbles suceden en universos alternativos en ellos Tadashi sigue vivo.**

**Parejas: Principal: Hiro/Tadashi Secundaria: Gogo/Honey**

* * *

><p><strong><em>5 A Escondidas<em>**

Cuentan las horas del reloj con emoción, desean que llegue ese momento del día para verse no pueden esperar más y sus corazones empiezan a acelerarse al pensar en la otra persona, la ansiedad los carcome y no pueden evitar miles de manías

Qué irónico que estudiando en la misma universidad Hiro y Tadashi no puedan verse ni un minuto del día; era lo malo de tener horarios sumamente distintos, por eso se alegran de que el final del día este a tan solo unos pocos pasos.

No puede creerlo que desde la salida de la facultad haya recorrido a pie el otro lado de San Fransokyo solo para verse.

Porque su amor es prohibido, ilícito, ilegal, inmoral en fin todas las palabras que puedas ponerle, pero ahí en ese apartamento, el lugar que es tan solo de ellos, donde ni amigos , ni familiares los pueden llegar a descubrir; Ellos dan rienda suelta a la pasión que quema sus corazones.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nota de autor: para quienes siguen el fic Traitor ya esta de vuelta ha resurgido de su hiatus y esta en espera de su lectura.<em>**

**_se que los drabbles estan cortos, pero ya estan completos ;) por eso y otras razones más les pongo doble capi_**


	6. Debajo de tu ropa

**Disclaimer: Big Hero 6 pertenece a Marvel Comics y Disney.**

**Summary: Conjunto de drabbles con o sin conexión alguna sobre Hiro y Tadashi Hamada, su relación que paso a ser de hermanos, a una de pareja...por lo tanto es ilicita a los ojos de la sociedad. Por lo tanto un amor prohibido**

**Advertencias: yaoi (chico x chico) yuri(chica x chica) temas adultos, lenguaje fuerte y contenido sexual en capitulos drabbles suceden en universos alternativos en ellos Tadashi sigue vivo.**

**NA: Para este capítulo utilice partes de la canción Underneath your clothes que pertenece a Shakira, no lo pude evitar **

**Parejas: Principal: Hiro/Tadashi Secundaria: Gogo/Honey**

* * *

><p><strong><em>6 Underneath your Clothes (Debajo de tu ropa)<em>**

Porque Hiro es perfecto, son las palabras de Tadashi; y no lo malinterpreten él sabe que no existen las personas perfectas, pero para él su hermano es una de ellas.

Ahora en este momento de su vida, en el que han pasado de una relación de hermandad a una que debería ser solo y egoístamente para parejas, pero sin embargo es también de ellos; esto puede sonar un poco raro; ya que lo que tienen ellos no es natural, una aberración que no debería existir.

Y sin embargo existe; porque el cuerpo de Tadashi es el lugar en donde Hiro esconde sus pensamientos más profundos, porque justo debajo de su ropa es donde quiere encontrarlos. Y así es una de tantas veces en las que la pasión domina los sentidos de la razón y caen a ese pecaminoso acto en donde ambos se conectan como uno solo.

Porque ambos son personas que eligieron pasar el resto de su vida juntos, por debajo de su ropa, hay una historia interminable; interminablemente prohibida y sin final alguno, que nadie debe saber y conocer y que solo debe quedarse…por debajo de la ropa.


	7. Literatura

**Disclaimer: Big Hero 6 pertenece a Marvel Comics y Disney.**

**Summary: Conjunto de drabbles con o sin conexión alguna sobre Hiro y Tadashi Hamada, su relación que paso a ser de hermanos, a una de pareja...por lo tanto es ilicita a los ojos de la sociedad. Por lo tanto un amor prohibido**

**Advertencias: yaoi (chico x chico) yuri(chica x chica) temas adultos, lenguaje fuerte y contenido sexual en capitulos drabbles suceden en universos alternativos en ellos Tadashi sigue vivo.**

**NA: Para este capítulo utilice partes de la canción Underneath your clothes que pertenece a Shakira, no lo pude evitar **

**Parejas: Principal: Hiro/Tadashi Secundaria: Gogo/Honey**

* * *

><p><strong><em>7: Literatura<em>**

A ambos hermanos les gusta la lectura, es un rasgo que comparten desde que ambos eran pequeños, más sin embargo es en plena adolescencia en donde dos vidas se conectan por medio de los libros.

Comics, mangas, cuentos, historietas, de horror, romance, suspenso, gruesos , de bolsillo e incluso e- books forman parte de la larga lista de gustos literarios que comparten los hermanos Hamada, últimamente Hiro se debate entre lo juvenil y la robótica futurista, mientras que Tadashi está concentrado en temas más profundos medicina, humanidades, filosofía, romance .

Sentados en lados opuestos pero a la vez estratégicamente cerca en el mismo sofá, Hiro disfruta apasionantemente de la lectura de la trilogía de los Juegos del Hambre, ha terminado En llamas, y ahora va justo a la mitad del tercer libro, mientras que Tadashi tiene una pila de libros que empiezan desde Flores en el ático, Pétalos al viento, Si hubiera espinas, Semillas del ayer y Jardín sombrío todos del mismo autor V.C Andrews y el que actualmente tiene en sus manos: Forbbiden de Tabitha Zusuma.

No puede evitar pensar en que la vida amorosa de los dos personajes Maya y Lochan, es realmente parecida a la suya con Hiro. Sin pensarlo ambos hermanos entrelazan sus manos poco a poco sin dejar de leer sonriendo para sus adentros.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ok los autores de estas respectivas novelas no me pertenecen<em>**


	8. Comienzo a creer que es ilegal engañarme

**Disclaimer: Big Hero 6 pertenece a Marvel Comics y Disney.**

**Summary: Conjunto de drabbles con o sin conexión alguna sobre Hiro y Tadashi Hamada, su relación que paso a ser de hermanos, a una de pareja...por lo tanto es ilicita a los ojos de la sociedad. Por lo tanto un amor prohibido**

**Advertencias: yaoi (chico x chico) yuri(chica x chica) temas adultos, lenguaje fuerte y contenido sexual en capitulos drabbles suceden en universos alternativos en ellos Tadashi sigue vivo.**

**NA: Se nota que soy fan de Shakira, otra vez utilizo parte de una canción que es el título homonimo del fic y que legalmente no me pertenece, pero aún asi soy su fan**

* * *

><p><strong>8 Comienzo a creer que es ilegal engañar mi corazón así.<strong>

"Traidor" piensa con lágrimas en los ojos se equivoco pensó que esto duraría para siempre pero ve que no es así, solo ha sido un juego, en el que ninguno ha salido vencedor y las circunstancias han tenido que separarlos.

Ha sido su primera pelea desde que iniciaron su relación, y Hiro siente como todo su mundo se derrumba, todos sus sueños y utopías que ambos compartían se han ido y roto en mil pedazos.

Porque cree que Tadashi Hamada no conoce el verdadero significado de las palabras "lo siento" susurradas antes de irse ¿Qué fue lo que salió mal? Se pregunta el menor durante días y horas, sin embargo le desea felicidad a su hermano y a su otra compañía, si es que realmente llega a tenerla.


	9. No se puede vivir con tanto veneno

**Disclaimer: Big Hero 6 pertenece a Marvel Comics y Disney.**

**Summary: Conjunto de drabbles con o sin conexión alguna sobre Hiro y Tadashi Hamada, su relación que paso a ser de hermanos, a una de pareja...por lo tanto es ilicita a los ojos de la sociedad. Por lo tanto un amor prohibido**

**Advertencias: yaoi (chico x chico) yuri(chica x chica) temas adultos, lenguaje fuerte y contenido sexual en capitulos drabbles suceden en universos alternativos en ellos Tadashi sigue vivo.**

**NA: Se nota que soy fan de Shakira, otra vez utilizo parte de una canción que legalmente no me pertenece, pero aún asi soy su fan**

* * *

><p><strong>9 No se puede vivir con tanto veneno<strong>

Se siente morir, Tadashi Hamada puede sentir el dolor venir desde distintas direcciones, ha tenido la primera pelea de su relación con Hiro y ambos han salido demasiado heridos esta vez. Las excusas ya existían antes de ellos y esta vez no es la excepción

Son las circunstancias de la vida, las que fuerzan su separación, lo que implica una relación más allá de lo establecido con tu propia sangre, algo que no está bien y va encontra de la naturaleza, "pesa más la rabia que el cemento" esa frase tiene mucha razón.

Va a pedirle que no vuelva más a su vida, pero sabe que no podrá hacerlo, los lazos de esta vida que desgraciadamente les toco vivir a ambos los forzaran día a día a vivir como si esta historia de amor jamás hubiese pasado, por eso piensa "Que no se puede vivir con tanto veneno" y piensa arreglar esta situación lo antes posible.


	10. Romeo y Julieta

**Disclaimer: Big Hero 6 pertenece a Marvel Comics y Disney.**

**Summary: Conjunto de drabbles con o sin conexión alguna sobre Hiro y Tadashi Hamada, su relación que paso a ser de hermanos, a una de pareja...por lo tanto es ilicita a los ojos de la sociedad. Por lo tanto un amor prohibido**

**Advertencias: yaoi (chico x chico) yuri(chica x chica) temas adultos, lenguaje fuerte y contenido sexual en capitulos drabbles suceden en universos alternativos en ellos Tadashi sigue vivo.**

**NA:La idea se baso en el libro de Sheakespeare de el es el título del capítulo**

* * *

><p><strong><em>10 Romeo y Julieta<em>**

Su amor es como esa trágica historia de Shakespeare, en donde los protagonistas de familias distintas y rivales se enamoran, este amor los lleva a una tragedia inesperada, y ambos mueren de forma trágica por algo prohibido por aquel entonces.

Su situación en esta época del futuro no están diferente, San Fransokyo y Venecia son lugares distintos, los papeles han cambiado Romeo y Julieta ahora son hermanos, y viven bajo el mismo techo.

Romeo es ahora un universitario, en uno de los mejores institutos tecnológicos de su ciudad, tiene un grupo de amigos muy peculiar, es el mejor de su clase y se encuentra diseñando a Baymax, un robot enfermera que cure y proteja a sus pacientes, en especial a Hiro.

Julieta esta vez es reencarnada en un joven adolescente que ha logrado llegar a la universidad con solo quince años, está en el área de la robótica y ha ganado millones gracias a sus microbots que ha decidido vender a una compañía, sin embargo adora las peleas de robots y ha sido ganador de ellas.

Con corazones, nobles, puros y arriesgados este amor vivirá el tiempo que deseen esquivando los obstáculos pero con ese aire soñador y prohibido que tanta adrenalina les produce, no importa que los una la sangre y esto sea mal visto, la historia siempre será la misma, lo que cambia es la Encarnación de los personajes.

* * *

><p><strong>Sip, escribi esto en clase de Química, a la maestra parecio gustarle...hasta que se dio cuenta del tema, lástima que el incesto sea mal visto.<strong>

**Y tambien se me vin a la mente la canción de Aventura cuando escribi esto, culpen a mis vecinos que ponen bachata todo el día**


	11. Discoteca

**Disclaimer: Big Hero 6 pertenece a Marvel Comics y Disney.**

**Summary: Conjunto de drabbles con o sin conexión alguna sobre Hiro y Tadashi Hamada, su relación que paso a ser de hermanos, a una de pareja...por lo tanto es ilicita a los ojos de la sociedad. Por lo tanto un amor prohibido**

**Advertencias: yaoi (chico x chico) yuri(chica x chica) temas adultos, lenguaje fuerte y contenido sexual en capitulos drabbles suceden en universos alternativos en ellos Tadashi sigue vivo.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>11 Discoteca<em>**

Tadashi no es muy fan de las discotecas. No es que no le guste este tipo de lugares, hay algunos muy buenos la verdad, el ambiente es tan pegadizo que cuando menos lo piensas ya estás en el centro de la pista de baile sacando tus mejores pasos.

Sin embargo su hermano, el es harina de otro costal. Definitivamente a él le desagradan las discotecas, esos lugares ruidosos, lleno de drogadictos, gente borracha, y que busca sexo de una sola noche, aunque en este momento el este seriamente dudando de su capacidad cerebral como para dudar de ello en este instante.

―Fondo, fondo, fondo― son las voces que se hacen escuchar de sus amigos al competir con Fred en un concurso de quien puede beber más rápido, entre más mejor al cabo esto es lo que se hace en un centro nocturno y para ser la primera vez que va a uno no le ha ido tan mal.

Mientras más avanza la noche los amigos se van dispersando en binas, para seguir sus cuerpos al ritmo de la música, siente la adrenalina hasta el tope, cuando unas fuertes manos lo atraen rápidamente hacia él hasta posarse en su cintura, sonríe inconscientemente mientras Tadashi le besa el cuello, los demás están demasiado ensimismados en la pista de baile como para notar la misteriosa desaparición de los hermanos Hamada.


	12. In Fraganti

**Disclaimer: Big Hero 6 pertenece a Marvel Comics y Disney.**

**Summary: Conjunto de drabbles con o sin conexión alguna sobre Hiro y Tadashi Hamada, su relación que paso a ser de hermanos, a una de pareja...por lo tanto es ilicita a los ojos de la sociedad. Por lo tanto un amor prohibido**

**Advertencias: yaoi (chico x chico) yuri(chica x chica) temas adultos, lenguaje fuerte y contenido sexual en capitulos drabbles suceden en universos alternativos en ellos Tadashi sigue vivo.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>12 In Fraganti<em>**

Sus pasos son gráciles e insonoros, Hiro siente su hazaña lograda al cerrar sigilosamente la puerta y subir de puntillas hacia su habitación, sin embargo al encender la luz de su dormitorio se encuentra con la figura de su hermano mayor cruzado de brazos y con una expresión seria en su rostro.

―Hola ¿Qué tal? Muy lindo el día, quisiera seguir hablando contigo pero estoy muy cansado y necesito dormir― el menor habla muy rápido pero el mayor no le responde.

― ¿Cómo es eso de que de la noche a la mañana te has vuelto superhéroe de la ciudad de San Fransokyo? ― le pregunta Tadashi.

Hiro intenta salir libre con alguna excusa, la primera que se le pase por la cabeza, pero al final opta por decir la verdad, evitando el "nunca ibas a decírmelo" y el "mis amigos y tú ocultándomelo a mis espaldas".

Sin embargo el mayor le rodea en un abrazo protector y Hiro aprovecha para aspirar un poco de su fragancia. Pero eso no le hace olvidar al mayor el castigo de una semana.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bueno...para explicar este capítulo en este universo Tadashi fingio su muerte...pero al parecer no se esperaba que su hermanito se convirtiera en un superheroe guardian de SanFransokyo junto con sus mejores amigos.<em>**


	13. Dark Side

**Disclaimer: Big Hero 6 pertenece a Marvel Comics y Disney.**

**Summary: Conjunto de drabbles con o sin conexión alguna sobre Hiro y Tadashi Hamada, su relación que paso a ser de hermanos, a una de pareja...por lo tanto es ilicita a los ojos de la sociedad. Por lo tanto un amor prohibido**

**Advertencias: yaoi (chico x chico) yuri(chica x chica) temas adultos, lenguaje fuerte y contenido sexual en capitulos drabbles suceden en universos alternativos en ellos Tadashi sigue vivo.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>13 Dark Side <em>**

En su laboratorio un chico de quince años de edad diseña las armaduras de batalla para su supuesto equipo de amigos. "Nosotros somos nerds, no héroes" fueron las palabras exactas de Gogo, tiene que reconóceselo la chica tiene razón.

Y es en este momento cuando sus pensamientos lo traicionan y siempre lo llevan a una sola dirección: Tadashi; los pobres e ingenuos de sus "Amigos" creyeron que él había muerto junto con el profesor Callahan en aquel incendio.

Sabe que él nunca los considero sus verdaderos amigos, por algo se empieza, ellos eran solamente sus piezas de ajedrez. Qué ahora que ya no son útiles es momento de desecharlas, ya obtuvo lo que quería de ellos, ya no los necesita más.

Es ahí, cuando coloca micro bombas en los trajes de sus supuestos compañeros de equipo, aquellos que creen que sus lágrimas son verdaderas, morirán en cuestión de minutos cuando "accidentalmente" oprima el botón que las activara Oh que dulce y seductor es el lado oscuro más cuando la persona que te importa esta en el.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok como el titulo lo indica aqui se muestra que pasaria si...Hiro fuera un genio adolescente malvado por lo tanto seria otro Alternative Universe en version Evil Hamadacest! o Evil Hirashi!<strong>


	14. Cosplay

**Disclaimer: Big Hero 6 pertenece a Marvel Comics y Disney.**

**Summary: Conjunto de drabbles con o sin conexión alguna sobre Hiro y Tadashi Hamada, su relación que paso a ser de hermanos, a una de pareja...por lo tanto es ilicita a los ojos de la sociedad. Por lo tanto un amor prohibido**

**Advertencias: yaoi (chico x chico) yuri(chica x chica) temas adultos, lenguaje fuerte y contenido sexual en capitulos drabbles suceden en universos alternativos en ellos Tadashi sigue vivo.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>14 Cosplay<em>**

"No puedo creer que voy a hacer esto" son los pensamientos de el menor de los hermanos Hamada al entrar al lugar donde se llevara a cabo la ComiCon anual de San Fransokyo, a él le encantan los videojuegos y los mangas, pero no demasiado como para asistir a ello.

― ¡Sera divertido! ― Es lo que dicen Honey y Fred con sus respectivos cosplays Honey se ve preciosa como la seductora vampira Moka Akashiya* Gogo iba vestida de forma normal ya que a ella no le interesaban esas cosas siempre y cuando hubiera ciencia, mientras que Fred…bueno el va disfrazado de Godzilla y obligo a Wasabi a cosplayarse de Darth Vader.

Mientras que el…Oh cielos no quería ni pensarlo él iba vestido más bien crossplayado de Usagi Tsukino* la protagonista de sailor moon, pero al menos iba a juego con el de su hermano, el representaba a nada más y nada menos que a: Tuxedo Mask el enmascarado Darien Chiba pareja de la protagonista.

Hiro siente que le flaquean las descubiertas piernas gracias a la minifalda, en un momento de distracción es sostenido firmemente de la cintura por un enmascarado Tadashi antes de que sus labios sean devorados en un apasionado beso, que cientos de fangirls se detienen a ver y suspiran por la escena, entre esas chicas se encuentra Gogo Tomago, que no para de sacar fotografías de la pareja, Tadashi solo espera que ella no digievolucione en una de esas acosadoras.

Mientras los demás se preguntan ¿Dónde están Hiro y Tadashi Hamada?

* * *

><p><strong>*La protagonista de Rosario + Vampire A poco no me diran que Honey se veria lindisima en un cosplay asi<strong>

***Protagonista de Sailor Moon Hiro se veria realmente encantador en uniforme de chica ;)**

***El enmascarado (y enamorado) Darien Chiba bueno...ya que ellos dos son pareja en el cannon del anime dije...y ¿Porque No?**

**Nadie sabia de ese lado oculto de Gogo...hasta ahora ;)**


	15. Dark Side Parte 2

**Disclaimer: Big Hero 6 pertenece a Marvel Comics y Disney.**

**Summary: Conjunto de drabbles con o sin conexión alguna sobre Hiro y Tadashi Hamada, su relación que paso a ser de hermanos, a una de pareja...por lo tanto es ilicita a los ojos de la sociedad. Por lo tanto un amor prohibido**

**Advertencias: yaoi (chico x chico) yuri(chica x chica) temas adultos, lenguaje fuerte y contenido sexual en capitulos drabbles suceden en universos alternativos en ellos Tadashi sigue vivo.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>15 Dark Side parte 2<em>**

―Jamás pensamos que tú serias el espía―dice Honey con tristeza

―pensé que éramos amigos― susurra un cabizbajo Wasabi

―Viejo, ¿Entonces nada de esto significo algo para ti? ― la voz lúgubre de Fred acompaña sus palabras.

― ¡Traidor! ¡Llegue a confiar en ti como un verdadero colega! ¡Eres un hipócrita Hiro! ― le grita Gogo con lágrimas de rabia en los ojos.

Las carcajadas macabras del menor de los hermanos Hamada resuenan por toda esa sala en esta alejada isla, de verdad no puede creer que ellos hayan sido tan ilusos o idiotas para caer en su trampa.

De repente siente como los microbots que el invento lo sitúan al lado del misterioso hombre Kabuki que lo sostiene de la cintura, los demás no pueden creer que aparte de traidor sea amante del hombre al que van destruir sus planes.

Incluso ha modificado el chip de Baymax para que solo siga las órdenes de ambos, ambos hermanos sonríen ante las caras de estupefacción de los demás al ver su rostro, pero sobre todo de saber su relación secreta, antes de que estallen en pedazos y escapen de aquel lugar, con la destructiva explosión de fondo.

* * *

><p><strong><em>He aqui la segunda parte de Evil!Dark! Hamada incest, las explicaciones o dudas seran contestadas via PM ;)<em>**


	16. Vampiros

**Disclaimer: Big Hero 6 pertenece a Marvel Comics y Disney.**

**Summary: Conjunto de drabbles con o sin conexión alguna sobre Hiro y Tadashi Hamada, su relación que paso a ser de hermanos, a una de pareja...por lo tanto es ilicita a los ojos de la sociedad. Por lo tanto un amor prohibido**

**Advertencias: yaoi (chico x chico) yuri(chica x chica) temas adultos, lenguaje fuerte y contenido sexual en capitulos drabbles suceden en universos alternativos en ellos Tadashi sigue vivo.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>16 Vampiros<em>**

La película que se supone es de terror no lo está asustando, es bastante predecible que el villano es un vampiro, todo en el lugar le describe como tal, sin embargo el tipo es o demasiado ingenuo o estúpido para ver cosas obvias.

―Oh vamos abogaducho* date cuenta solo quiere chuparte la sangre huye corre ¡Haz algo!, ―Hiro exclama a la pantalla del televisor, mientras Tadashi rueda los ojos pero a la vez sonríe divertidamente.

―Hiro, es solo una película no tienes porque emocionarte tanto― le dijo el mayor con humor

El menor solo se enfurruño más pero continuo viendo la película, sin embargo a los pocos minutos, se volvió aburrida, por lo que se dedicaron a acurrucarse y besarse.

―No solo a los vampiros les gusta chupar la sangre sino también otros lugares― Hiro se sonrojo por el significado de las palabras de su hermano.

― también gustan de hacer otras…cosas― dice el mayor besando ávidamente su cuello. El menor se deja llevar dejando que Tadashi controle la situación.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Premio para quien me logre decifrar la identidad del abogaducho de cuarta XD que va a ser "Devorado"(doble sentido) por un vampiro...<strong>_

_**Una pista: Es protagonista Y no, NO es Phoenix Wright, es el rival del más conocido y antiguo vampiro ;) **_


	17. Cazadores de Vampiros(o un intento)

**Disclaimer: Big Hero 6 pertenece a Marvel Comics y Disney.**

**Summary: Conjunto de drabbles con o sin conexión alguna sobre Hiro y Tadashi Hamada, su relación que paso a ser de hermanos, a una de pareja...por lo tanto es ilicita a los ojos de la sociedad. Por lo tanto un amor prohibido**

**Advertencias: yaoi (chico x chico) yuri(chica x chica) temas adultos, lenguaje fuerte y contenido sexual en capitulos drabbles suceden en universos alternativos en ellos Tadashi sigue vivo.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>17 Cazadores de Vampiros(O por lo menos un intento)<em>**

En algún lugar oriental de San Fransokyo… ¡Oh vamos! Qué solo es la parte más alejada del barrio oriental que parece bosque .Dos hermanos que llevan una relación del todo menos filial los protagonistas de este fic entrenan para convertirse en veloces, audaces increíbles y apuestos caza vampiros.

―Nii Chan― dijo el menor de los Hamada, Tadashi se extraño porque Hiro casi nunca hablaba con él en japonés, salvo en ciertas situaciones en las que…el menor perdía el control.― ¿Qué pasa Hiro?―pregunto el mayor del dúo.― ¿Podrías dejar de hablar en voz alta, va a parecer que estas zafado de un tornillo sabes?―

Tadashi reflexiono un poco y decidió que mejor se guardaría sus pensamientos para él solo, ―En primera Hiro, estamos en entrenamiento, deja de llamarme Nii Chan, te he dicho que me llames Sensei, que estamos aquí para convertirnos en héroes que derrotaran a los vampiros.― dijo Tadashi manteniendo una pose de ataque de artes marciales al estilo Double Dragón.

―Si el objetivo es volvernos mejores cazadores de vampiros ¿No deberíamos tener más ejemplos que Van Hellsing, como Clary Fray, Katniss Everdeen, Miles Edgeworth, Johanna Manson, o Jonathan Harker? ― pregunto Hiro.

―Que va si todos saben que Harker es la ramera de Drácula, por otro lado tienes razón ellas son mejores que Van Hellsing ―dijo Tadashi restándole importancia al asunto cuando el menor se tambaleo un poco debido a que estaba en la punta de las ramas de bambú y termino cayendo sobre su hermano.

Al estar sus rostros muy cerca se sonrojaron, terminando la acción de devorar los labios del otro, ¡Al diablo el entrenamiento! Otro día podrían convertirse en el mejor caza vampiros, por ahora hay mejores asuntos que atender….y por mejores asuntos recorren el cuerpo del otro con besos y caricias.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Guest: habra lemmon muy pronto ;)<em>**


	18. Locura de Amor

**Disclaimer: Big Hero 6 pertenece a Marvel Comics y Disney.**

**Summary: Conjunto de drabbles con o sin conexión alguna sobre Hiro y Tadashi Hamada, su relación que paso a ser de hermanos, a una de pareja...por lo tanto es ilicita a los ojos de la sociedad. Por lo tanto un amor prohibido**

**Advertencias: yaoi (chico x chico) yuri(chica x chica) temas adultos, lenguaje fuerte y contenido sexual en capitulos drabbles suceden en universos alternativos en ellos Tadashi sigue vivo.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>18 Locura de Amor<em>**

Bajo el cielo, la ciudad de San Frransokyo empieza a iluminarse, y esta noche todo lo que él quiere es bailar, solo espera que su amor lo pueda contagiar y así comenzar….

El tiempo es más rápido, y Hiro dio gracias por ello, las ansias de verlo le carcomían el corazón, según el Tadashi pasaría por él a la hora de la salida, pensaban irse a pasar toda la tarde recorriendo la ciudad en moto.

Y ahí fue cuando llegó. Una moto que bajaba la velocidad, hasta quedar enfrente de la universidad. Un desconocido vestido con chaqueta y pantalones de cuero negro le hizo señas al menor de los Hamada para que se acercara.

Muy pocas personas, que realmente eran sus amigos, se preguntaron ¿Qué tenía esa locura llamada Amor que atrapaba tanto a Hiro? Jamás sabrían la respuesta, porque de hacerlo su amor subiría de categoría: de loco a prohibido.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sip estaba escuchando a OV7 mientras escribia esto.<em>**


	19. Dance Like This

**Disclaimer: Big Hero 6 pertenece a Marvel Comics y Disney.**

**Summary: Conjunto de drabbles con o sin conexión alguna sobre Hiro y Tadashi Hamada, su relación que paso a ser de hermanos, a una de pareja...por lo tanto es ilicita a los ojos de la sociedad. Por lo tanto un amor prohibido**

**Advertencias: yaoi (chico x chico) yuri(chica x chica) temas adultos, lenguaje fuerte y contenido sexual en capitulos drabbles suceden en universos alternativos en ellos Tadashi sigue vivo.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>19 Dance Like This<em>**

Yo no sabía que se podía bailar así, el hace que de pronto quiera hablar español―Hey lindura, ¿A mi departamento esta noche? ― Filtreo con el joven que está a mi lado. Sus mejillas se sonrojan, pero aun así luce una sonrisa espectacular.

La forma en que se mueve en la pista de baile me tiene hipnotizado, sobre todo cuando me mira a los ojos, logro concentrar toda mi atención en ellos, que me tienen tan loco cada mirada.

Me acerco a su lado lo tomo de la cintura y lo pego a mi cuerpo, estos encajan entre sí porque están hechos para ello. Nosotros juntos nos movemos en una seductora sincronía de pasos y miradas, que son parte de nuestro juego, no perder en la partida, pero como quiera me llevare el premio a casa, esta noche baila la calle, estamos en una fiesta callejera, en donde nadie sabe quiénes somos, juntamos nuestros labios sellando esta unión prohibida.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok esto lo saque de la canción del mismo nombre ;)<strong>


	20. Corriendo en los noventa

**Disclaimer: Big Hero 6 pertenece a Marvel Comics y Disney.**

**Summary: Conjunto de drabbles con o sin conexión alguna sobre Hiro y Tadashi Hamada, su relación que paso a ser de hermanos, a una de pareja...por lo tanto es ilicita a los ojos de la sociedad. Por lo tanto un amor prohibido**

**Advertencias: yaoi (chico x chico) yuri(chica x chica) temas adultos, lenguaje fuerte y contenido sexual en capitulos drabbles suceden en universos alternativos en ellos Tadashi sigue vivo.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>20 Corriendo en los Noventa<em>**

Es una nueva forma de hablar, una nueva forma de caminar por las calles, un nuevo deseo que me eleva alto con su velocidad, esto necesita fuego. Consigue el satélite, si quieres vernos.

Hablando en la red, es la forma en la que nos gusta comunicarnos, toma tu tarjeta de crédito, porque no necesito dinero, porque lo único que quiero tener es a ti baby, Corriendo en los noventas, es la nueva forma en la que nos gusta estar. Es una nueva forma de sentirnos libres. Si quieres saber, si quieres ver.

―Otra vez divagando hermanito― la voz de la persona que me hace latir velozmente el corazón se encuentra en el comunicador que llevo en mi oreja derecha.

―Hay que ganar esta carrera Nii Chan, hay que demostrarles quienes son los mejores― le digo yo aumentando la velocidad de mi moto, es una carrera genial, con muchos competidores, sin embargo debemos pasar los obstáculos que se interponen en nuestros caminos, para llegar a ganar. Así es nuestra relación de pareja, solo dos hermanos que están corriendo en los noventa.

* * *

><p><strong>lisbeth: curiosidad resuelta ;) me encantan las sagas de libros<strong>


	21. Pruebas

**Disclaimer: Big Hero 6 pertenece a Marvel Comics y Disney.**

**Summary: Conjunto de drabbles con o sin conexión alguna sobre Hiro y Tadashi Hamada, su relación que paso a ser de hermanos, a una de pareja...por lo tanto es ilicita a los ojos de la sociedad. Por lo tanto un amor prohibido**

**Advertencias: yaoi (chico x chico) yuri(chica x chica) temas adultos, lenguaje fuerte y contenido sexual en capitulos drabbles suceden en universos alternativos en ellos Tadashi sigue vivo.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>21 Pruebas<em>**

No puedo creerlo, más bien no quiero hacerlo. He encontrado algo que prueba su su culpabilidad en todos los sentidos.

Eso explicaría muy bien sus salidas de altas horas de la noche y sus llegadas a la madrugada este fin de semana, casi no hemos tenido tiempo de vernos, es más me ha estado evitando esta semana, ¿Sera que lo nuestro termino para él?

Con frialdad pienso, solo me queda una opción, marcar el terreno, hacerle saber que el es mío y solo MIO, que no lo compartiré con nadie, y que dejara a la persona con la que se está viendo, si no lo hace por las buenas, lo convenceré de maneras…más ortodoxas.

Con la decisión tomada el mayor de los Hamada sale del laboratorio en donde dentro de una maleta encontró el arma homicida: lencería femenina.

En un pilar cercano a la puerta, tres figuras se esconden y con sonrisas siniestras entran al lugar donde salió la última persona que piso el lugar.

― ¿Funciono? ― pregunto Hiro a sus dos amigas y estas le respondieron con unas grandes y malvadas sonrisas que el también imitó.

Porque este plan saldría a la perfección, nada es imposible para *****Erótica Honey y su Master Gogo Tomago.

* * *

><p><strong> Este capi fue desde el punto de vista de el hermano aquí inicia la parte yuri...vamos de a poquito en poquito de lo más liero a lo más candente. <strong>

***La versión del cómic de Honey Lemmon tiene cierto parecido (a mi punto de vista, aclaro) a la poco conocida Striperella. una bailarina de club nocturno que cuando tiene tiempo libre combate el crimen en las calles. Esa es la versión que uso en este y en el siguiente capítulo.**

**lisbeth: Gracias...por fin una persona que piensa que soy genial ^^ Oiste eso Matt Lauper, espero que te gusten estos dos capis hay HoneyGogo implicito ;)**


	22. Stripper

**Disclaimer: Big Hero 6 pertenece a Marvel Comics y Disney.**

**Summary: Conjunto de drabbles con o sin conexión alguna sobre Hiro y Tadashi Hamada, su relación que paso a ser de hermanos, a una de pareja...por lo tanto es ilicita a los ojos de la sociedad. Por lo tanto un amor prohibido**

**Advertencias: yaoi (chico x chico) yuri(chica x chica) temas adultos, lenguaje fuerte y contenido sexual en capitulos drabbles suceden en universos alternativos en ellos Tadashi sigue vivo.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>22 Stripper<em>**

Había pasado exactamente medio día, y era bien entrada la noche en el club nocturno de Nueva Corea y nuestro plan tenía que salir a la perfección. Era una sorpresa que llevábamos planeando esta semana.

Por suerte conseguimos un buen lugar, más bien Erótica Honey (me resultaba demasiado raro llamarla así) lo hizo. Un club muy exclusivo y reservado. Se preguntaran ¿Por qué Honey quiere ayudarme en esto? La respuesta me descubrió besándome con Tadashi en el laboratorio, claro que no va a decir nada es mi amiga y confidente.

Pero había una razón más profunda, Gogo y Honey se pelearon, y no como amigas cabe aclarar, según me dijo había supuestos rumores de promiscuidad sobre ella en la facultad, al enterarse mi amiga quiso golpearla, pero yo la convencí de que era mala idea.

Al llegar al club había indicaciones de preparar un privado, conseguir otro para Honey no fue problema alguno. Decidí intentar algo de crossdresing, lencería femenina estaba bien para empezar, no era ni muy atrevida, ni demasiado tierna, combinado con un antifaz tenía el toque perfecto.

Dos chicas de las más guapas se le acercaron a mi hombre, pero él el rechazo sus insinuaciones volvieron por la misma dirección que entraron, eso me gusto, ya verá si podrá resistirse a mí. Llevaron a Tadashi a un compartimiento privado.

La música empezó a sonar, Salí de donde me encontraba y empecé a bailar y a despojarme de la lencería que traía hasta quedar solo cubierto por una diminuta tanga roja, sin embargo la cara de Tadashi era de consternación total.

― ¡Hiro! ― Grito mi hermano, mientras tanto yo me acerque a él con expresión inocente

―.Hola― le dije tratando de ser casual

― ¿Qué haces aquí? Podrían descubrirnos, hay cámaras ―dijo el alarmado

―No te preocupes por eso―sonreí seductoramente, ―están apagadas―

―Debo decirle mi querido caballero que tengo un hermano muy celoso y que además es mi novio―dijo siguiéndome el juego.

―El no tiene porque saberlo, si tú no le dices yo tampoco―susurre en su oído sentándome a horcajadas sobre él. Esta iba a ser una noche MUY Larga.

* * *

><p><strong><em>He aquí el punto de vista del hermano menor...aquí ya va subiendo de tono, hay fanservice para disfrutar como extra...baile exotico de parte de Striperella...digo Honey Lemmon aunque lástima que sea solo para Gogo :(<em>**

**_En el proximo capitulo hay sorpresa ;)_**

**_Las leo luego_**


	23. Lo Hecho está Hecho

**Disclaimer: Big Hero 6 pertenece a Marvel Comics y Disney.**

**Summary: Conjunto de drabbles con o sin conexión alguna sobre Hiro y Tadashi Hamada, su relación que paso a ser de hermanos, a una de pareja...por lo tanto es ilicita a los ojos de la sociedad. Por lo tanto un amor prohibido**

**Advertencias: yaoi (chico x chico) yuri(chica x chica) temas adultos, lenguaje fuerte y contenido sexual en capitulos drabbles suceden en universos alternativos en ellos Tadashi sigue vivo.**

**Advertencia #2: Este Capítulo contiene LEMMON abstenerse si no te gustan este tipo de...capítulos. para mayor ambientación escuchar "Lo Hecho esta Hecho" de Shakira (que tampoco me pertenece la canción,pero lás escenas en donde se le ve a ella en la cama dejan mucho que imaginar...con Hiro y Tadashi en ello )**

* * *

><p><em><strong>22: Lo Hecho esta Hecho<strong>_

En la suite 16 nadie puede oírlos, están en un hotel en la ciudad de New Corea, saben que lo que hacen está mal, pero los negocios acaban esta noche y por ahora es momento del placer que ambos se han estado negando.

El choque de sus caderas contra las de él lo demuestran, el vaivén de sus movimientos, el sudor que recorre sus cuerpos. Siente como su hermano succiona con gula esa parte intima de él, repartiendo besos por aquella extensión, ― ¡Tadashi! ―grita el menor cuando siente llegar su clímax y se corre dentro del boca del mayor.

Besan sus labios con pasión entremezclando su saliva con el sabor de su semen, la combinación perfecta de placer, el mayor de los hermanos lo prepara con el suave movimiento de los dedos al entrar en su interior. Los suspiros de Hiro no hacen más que desesperarlo, y por fin cuando siente que ya esta dilatado, entierra su miembro en esa pequeña y cálida entrada.

Las embestidas empiezan lentas, los suspiros y las lagrimas de dolor, se vuelven gemidos de placer, se mueven simultáneamente para deleitarse con las nuevas sensaciones que los recorren. Al final Tadashi ya no puede más y acaba dentro de Hiro con un ronco y lujurioso gemido que es seguido por el menor quien también ha llegado a su segundo orgasmo.

―Te amo Hiro― le susurra el mayor de manera apasionada antes de caer rendido por el sueño.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ya esta! por fin el tan ansiado lemmon de TODAS me ha costado horrores escribirlo sin sonrojarme...pero esta vez le tengo que dar la razón a la Química "La Teoria (es decir los fics yaoi R 18 Raited M) por fin tuvo sus reacciones(es decir sangrados nasales) en la practica (El capítulo)" <em>**

**_Perdón si es muy corto pero...para el penúltimo (que falta poco pero no tanto) si se desarrollara mejor _**


	24. Despedida de Soltero

**Disclaimer: Big Hero 6 pertenece a Marvel Comics y Disney.**

**Summary: Conjunto de drabbles con o sin conexión alguna sobre Hiro y Tadashi Hamada, su relación que paso a ser de hermanos, a una de pareja...por lo tanto es ilicita a los ojos de la sociedad. Por lo tanto un amor prohibido**

**Advertencias: yaoi (chico x chico) yuri(chica x chica) temas adultos, lenguaje fuerte y contenido sexual en capitulos drabbles suceden en universos alternativos en ellos Tadashi sigue vivo.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>23 Despedida de Soltero<em>**

Despertaron con la luz del amanecer, se habían quedado dormidos, no les importo despertar juntos, lo hacían a menudo cuando iban de viaje de negocios, sin embargo no recordaban haber planeado viajar a Las Vegas.

Se vistieron lo más rápido que pudieron solo para hallar a Fred diciendo tonterías dormido, y a Wasabi tomando té como s fuera un inglés nativo

―Amigo sabes que el té que estas bebiendo es Marihuana― le dijo Tadashi a su amigo, quien rápidamente escupió su infusión y siguiendo a los hermanos Hamada, buscando pistas para saber que paso ayer.

Mientras un Fred asustado cerraba la puerta del baño temblorosamente, de esta se escuchaban los rugidos de un tigre de bengala.

Ahora que lo recordaba ¿No había sucedido anoche la despedida de soltera de su rubia amiga? Y lo más importante ¿Dónde estaba Honey Lemon?, sin duda alguna Gogo los mataría a todos si por alguna razón Honey la plantaba en el altar.

* * *

><p><strong>He aquí otro GogoHoney implicito si se que recuerda a que paso ayer pero...anoche estaba viendo esa pelicula y...esto salio.<strong>


	25. Clavado en un bar

**Disclaimer: Big Hero 6 pertenece a Marvel Comics y Disney.**

**Summary: Conjunto de drabbles con o sin conexión alguna sobre Hiro y Tadashi Hamada, su relación que paso a ser de hermanos, a una de pareja...por lo tanto es ilicita a los ojos de la sociedad. Por lo tanto un amor prohibido**

**Advertencias: yaoi (chico x chico) yuri(chica x chica) temas adultos, lenguaje fuerte y contenido sexual en capitulos drabbles suceden en universos alternativos en ellos Tadashi sigue vivo.**

* * *

><p><strong><em> 24 Clavado en un bar.<em>**

Ahí estaba el, solo, triste, jodido, después de todo lo había echado a perder, dos años y medio de relación con Hiro se habían ido al caño por culpa de una pelea de una hora y veinticinco minutos.

―Y esa es la historia de mi vida― contaba un triste Tadashi a una planta ya sea por culpa de la tristeza o del poco alcohol que había bebido.

Sin embargo una presencia femenina se sentó a su lado no para coquetear, reclamarle o buscar pelea. Gogo Tomago pidió un whisky doble, tenía que olvidar quería olvidar. Honey estaba tatuada a fuego en su piel, y por más que lo intentara no podía sacársela del corazón.

Media hora después ambos amigos terminaron cantando un sinfín de canciones típicas de los borrachos― _Y yo estoy aquí, borracho y loco, y mi corazón idiota siempre brillara_― cantaba Tadashi algo desafinado por causa del sake pero era tan alta la música que su voz casi no se escuchaba.

― _Y yo te amare, te amare por siempre… nena no te peines en la cama, que los viajantes se van a atrasar_― cantaba Gogo más afinada abrazando a la planta y con un sombrero mexicano que había sacado (o robado) de quien sabe dónde.

Al día siguiente ambos no recordarían nada de lo sucedido.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Lo siento por el atraso, ya sali de vacaciones y...un viajecito a la playa no mata a nadie ;)<em>**

**_la canción que uso para este chap es lamento boliviano...la típica de las borracheras _**

**_¿Qué otras canciones de borrachos son las que comunmente escuchan por la calle o en la casa del vecino?_**

**_Espero sus opiniones ;)_**


	26. Boda

**Disclaimer: Big Hero 6 pertenece a Marvel Comics y Disney.**

**Summary: Conjunto de drabbles con o sin conexión alguna sobre Hiro y Tadashi Hamada, su relación que paso a ser de hermanos, a una de pareja...por lo tanto es ilicita a los ojos de la sociedad. Por lo tanto un amor prohibido**

**Advertencias: yaoi (chico x chico) yuri(chica x chica) temas adultos, lenguaje fuerte y contenido sexual en capitulos drabbles suceden en universos alternativos en ellos Tadashi sigue vivo.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>25 Boda<em>**

Con cinco minutos faltantes para la boda, el grupo de nerds se las había arreglado para llegar a tiempo. Gogo había quedado embobada por el aspecto de su prometida, quien tenía puesto un vestido de Novia largo, de seda y strapless. Con maquillaje sencillo pero natural, y el pelo recogido en trenzas francesas, no había duda de que se veía hermosa, feliz y radiante.

La ceremonia fue de maravilla, Wasabi y Fred tenían puestas sus máscaras de lo que ambos llamaban "Cara de Macho" antes de soltarse a llorar cual magdalenas pero inesperadamente fue Hiro quien atrapo el ramo.

En cambio la recepción, fue un poco de todo, Wasabi termino con su novia porque esta le era infiel con el padrino, Fred se ligo a dos damas de honor de las novias, y los demas invitados…Emborrachándose como si no hubiera un mañana

Mientras tanto…ellos se dedicaban a devorarse los labios ocultos en alguna parte del salón como si no hubiera un mañana. Y por eso ambos hermanos amaban las bodas.


	27. Después de la borrachera

**Disclaimer: Big Hero 6 pertenece a Marvel Comics y Disney.**

**Summary: Conjunto de drabbles con o sin conexión alguna sobre Hiro y Tadashi Hamada, su relación que paso a ser de hermanos, a una de pareja...por lo tanto es ilicita a los ojos de la sociedad. Por lo tanto un amor prohibido**

**Advertencias: yaoi (chico x chico) yuri(chica x chica) temas adultos, lenguaje fuerte y contenido sexual en capitulos drabbles suceden en universos alternativos en ellos Tadashi sigue vivo.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>26 Después de la borrachera<em>**

Tadashi abrió los ojos encontrándose con la luz del sol, como la odiaba en estos momentos y eso que no era un vampiro. Sin embargo a lo lejos vio una nota pegada en la pared. Era de Hiro, tenía negocios que atender y por eso había salido temprano.

Apenas y pudo levantarse cuando el dolor de cabeza volvió, y lo dejo Knock Out en la cama, sin embargo alcanzo a leer la nota, era un pequeño poema de amor, de esos que al principio de su enamoramiento mantenían escondidos del otro.

Oh como adoraba esos viejos tiempos, en los que eran unos tiernos colegiales enamoradizos, no es que se quejara de lo seria que se había vuelto su relación ahora, era solo que…extrañaba esos pequeños detalles.

Tadashi no sabía cómo rayos había llegado a casa, o porque Hiro lo había perdonado, pero sea como fuese estaba feliz por ello.

Aunque por otro lado, sabía que Gogo no podría sentarse en un par de días pues se rumorea que muchos la vieron caminar extraño…parece que nuestra ruda nerd pasó una noche muy movida.

* * *

><p><strong>Villandra y Neko: que bueno que les gusto el capi de la boda habra una sorpresa para ustedes ;)<strong>


	28. Feria

**Disclaimer: Big Hero 6 pertenece a Marvel Comics y Disney.**

**Summary: Conjunto de drabbles con o sin conexión alguna sobre Hiro y Tadashi Hamada, su relación que paso a ser de hermanos, a una de pareja...por lo tanto es ilicita a los ojos de la sociedad. Por lo tanto un amor prohibido**

**Advertencias: yaoi (chico x chico) yuri(chica x chica) temas adultos, lenguaje fuerte y contenido sexual en capitulos drabbles suceden en universos alternativos en ellos Tadashi sigue vivo.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>27 Feria<em>**

Si algo había que los hermanos Hamada esperaban con ansias eran los días en los que había feria. Si eso significaba, muchos juegos mecánicos, y retos en los cuales el mayor ganaba algún premio para su hermano pequeño.

Pero lo que más adoraba de ello, era subirse a la Noria, cuando estaban en el punto más alto, no escatimaba la oportunidad de robarle un beso a su hermano. Aunque los demás siempre se preguntaban ¿Por qué Hiro bajaba sonrojado de la noria? Siempre podía culpar al miedo a las alturas.

―Hey chicos iremos a subir a la casa embrujada, dicen que este año es muy terrorífica ¿Vienen? ― pregunto Wasabi

―No gracias amigo, nosotros…nos subiremos una segunda vez a la rueda de la fortuna― dijo el mayor de los hermanos con una sonrisa feliz y algo cómplice.


	29. Matrimonio

**Disclaimer: Big Hero 6 pertenece a Marvel Comics y Disney.**

**Summary: Conjunto de drabbles con o sin conexión alguna sobre Hiro y Tadashi Hamada, su relación que paso a ser de hermanos, a una de pareja...por lo tanto es ilicita a los ojos de la sociedad. Por lo tanto un amor prohibido**

**Advertencias: yaoi (chico x chico) yuri(chica x chica) temas adultos, lenguaje fuerte y contenido sexual en capitulos drabbles suceden en universos alternativos en ellos Tadashi sigue vivo.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>28 Matrimonio<em>**

Habían llegado a España hace una semana y media, sin embargo les encantaba el clima algo más caluroso pero con aires de puerto que tenia la ciudad.

En una de aquellas fiestas que hacia el hotel, Tadashi aprovecho la oportunidad que se le ofrecía para armarse de valor y poner su plan en acción.

Antes de que Hiro pudiera decir algo Tadashi se le adelanto―Hiro se que nuestra relación hay algunos tabúes, y una de las desventajas es que no podemos casarnos con todas las de la ley pero, aunque ya eres mi esposo en mi corazón―Se arrodillo en el césped ― ¿Me harías el honor de casarte conmigo aquí y ahora? ―por toda respuesta Hiro solo fue capaz de lanzarse su cuello abrazándolo con fuerza para sofocar su chillido de alegría.

La boda fue oficializada por una joven de aspecto Hippie que les pareció la versión femenina de Fred, sin embargo en su mente se quedarían grabadas sus palabras―Amor es amor sin importar que tengas un papel de por medio que lo compruebe o no―

Ese fue el día más feliz de la vida de ambos.

* * *

><p><strong>presiento que este capitulo les gustara a algunas<strong>

**Viliandra y Lisbeth: A que si? los parques de diversiones son excelentes situaciones para sonrojar a Hiro ;)**

**Adil: Gracias tu tambien eres linda por dejar comentario ;)**


	30. El Momento de la Verdad

**Disclaimer: Big Hero 6 pertenece a Marvel Comics y Disney.**

**Summary: Conjunto de drabbles con o sin conexión alguna sobre Hiro y Tadashi Hamada, su relación que paso a ser de hermanos, a una de pareja...por lo tanto es ilicita a los ojos de la sociedad. Por lo tanto un amor prohibido**

**Advertencias: yaoi (chico x chico) yuri(chica x chica) temas adultos, lenguaje fuerte y contenido sexual en capitulos drabbles suceden en universos alternativos en ellos Tadashi sigue vivo.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>29 El momento de la verdad<em>**

La casa de los Hamada estaba en el más absoluto de los silencios, los tres integrantes de la familia se hallaban incómodos. Hiro y Tadashi evitaban la mirada de su tía y estaban completamente ruborizados.

Había sido extremadamente cuidadosos, no gemían en voz alta, se buscaban a escondidas y eran muy sigilosos, sin embargo una foto, esa jodida foto esa su prueba incriminatoria la que los había puesto In Fraganti a los ojos de su tía.

― ¿Qué hice mal? ― pregunto en un sollozo su tía antes de romper en llanto, con la foto aún en su regazo. Hiro puso una mano en el hombro de ella antes de retirar sigilosamente la foto del día de su boda en España.

Esa noche los tres no durmieron, pasando por primera vez solos, este mal trago de la vida. Sin embargo poco después de medio año Cass Hamada acepto su prohibida relación y matrimonio, Amor es amor sin importar nada. Eso decían su hermano y su cuñado y eso practicaría ahora.


	31. Descarado

**Disclaimer: Big Hero 6 pertenece a Marvel Comics y Disney.**

**Summary: Conjunto de drabbles con o sin conexión alguna sobre Hiro y Tadashi Hamada, su relación que paso a ser de hermanos, a una de pareja...por lo tanto es ilicita a los ojos de la sociedad. Por lo tanto un amor prohibido**

**NOTA: Este capítulo es inconexo con el anterior seria la continuación y final de los drabbles Dark Side**

**Advertencias: yaoi (chico x chico) yuri(chica x chica) temas adultos, lenguaje fuerte y contenido sexual en capitulos drabbles suceden en universos alternativos en ellos Tadashi sigue vivo.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>30 Descaro<em>**

Había pasado poco más de dos meses desde la desaparición y muerte de los amigos de ambos hermanos, Hiro fingió estar muy triste sus fallecimientos, las desgracias golpeaban su vida. Sin embargo salió adelante, en dos años se graduó de la universidad con Honores. Poco tiempo falto para que empezara a trabajar en ingeniería robótica, desarrollo una adaptación de Baymax que le dejo una buena inversión. Más decidió conservar al robot por cariño a la primera creación de su hermano.

Después de ello y sin planearlo realmente la tía Cass falleció en un accidente automovilístico, no sin revelarle a Hiro un oscuro secreto de la familia. Ella también tuvo una relación clandestina con su propio Hermano Tomeo Hamada, al parecer esto duro hasta el día de su muerte.

Ya no tenía nada que lo atara a San Fransokyo, ni familia, ni amigos, ni novio/amante. Pidió un traslado a Nueva Corea, no había nada que perder.

Mientras tanto el ingeniero en robótica Tadashi Hamada ahora conocido como Kyouhei Takachiho, pensaba en lo que estaría haciendo su hermano en este momento. Hacía tiempo que habían decidido darse algo de espacio, no por inseguridad en la relación sino más bien para que Hiro pudiera terminar sus estudios y seguir guardando las apariencias.

Sintió la puerta de su despacho abrirse, un joven con gafas, pelo azabache, quien vestía totalmente de negro se acerco hasta él y lo beso apasionadamente. Podía reconocer el sabor de sus labios en cualquier parte.

―Hiro― suspiro el mayor al separarse― ¿Creí que seguías en San Fransokyo? ― pregunto Tadashi.

―No tengo nada que me ate a esa ciudad, todo lo que lo lograba a muerto ya, Sabías que la tía Cass me confesó antes de morir que tuvo una relación clandestina con alguien― le dio el menor juguetonamente.

―Seguro que era lesbiana, nunca miro otros hombres en sentido romántico― dijo el mayor encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia.

―No, ― contesto Hiro con una voz infantil― Cass Hamada tuvo una relación con Tomeo Hamada, su propio hermano hasta el día de su muerte― el mayor de los Hamada abrió mucho los ojos, así que el incesto venia de familia…eso lo explicaba todo.

Sintió unos labios recorrer su cuello, el punto débil que lo hacía gemir, Hiro sabia aprovecharse de eso. Tadashi lo sentó sobre su regazo, enredando las dos piernas del menor en su cintura, mientras le comunicaba a su secretaria que no recibiría visitas el resto de la tarde.

Poco después de saciar su lujuria en el cuerpo del otro, aún desnudos Tadashi Hamada tenía algo rondándole la cabeza.

―Hiro― susurro el

―Mmmm― dijo el menor soñoliento

― ¿Tú crees que ellos, que la Tía Cass…Nosotros? ―su hermano mayor no encontraba la forma de expresar su pregunta, pero la entendía perfectamente.―Es poco probable, quizá nunca lleguemos a saberlo, aunque ahora que lo pienso, creo que el este enamoramiento es una maldición de familia― contesto el menor robándole un beso.

Los hermanos Hamada se amaban, eran unos jodidos cabrones a los cuales no les importaba matar para conseguir lo que querían, ellos eran unos descarados en toda la regla.

* * *

><p><strong>Este fue el capitulo más largo del fic con toques de lime ;)<strong>

**La verdad me base en el final de la Telenovela Rubi(la que protagoniza Barbara Mori) cuando Fernanda (la sobrina) entra al despacho de Alejandro y lo besa este le corresponde solo porque es el vivo retrato de Rubí.**

**el siguiente es el épilogo**


	32. Epílogo

**Disclaimer: Big Hero 6 pertenece a Marvel Comics y Disney.**

**Summary: Conjunto de drabbles con o sin conexión alguna sobre Hiro y Tadashi Hamada, su relación que paso a ser de hermanos, a una de pareja...por lo tanto es ilicita a los ojos de la sociedad. Por lo tanto un amor prohibido**

**Advertencias: yaoi (chico x chico) yuri(chica x chica) temas adultos, lenguaje fuerte y contenido sexual en capitulos drabbles suceden en universos alternativos en ellos Tadashi sigue vivo.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Epilogo<em>**

Pasaron los años, y nunca nadie pudo descubrir la relación incestuosa de aquellos hermanos, salvo contadas excepciones como la tía Cass, Honey Lemon, Gogo Tomago, Fred y Wasabi. El mundo a su alrededor no enteraba de nada y ellos estaban bien con eso.

― ¿En que piensas? ― Unos fuertes brazos rodearon la cintura del menor de la familia Hamada y al instante su rostro se ilumino.

―En cómo nos conocimos, enamoramos y llegamos a esto― le contesto su hermano/marido.

Era el 31 de diciembre en pocos momentos le dirían adiós al año viejo e iniciarían otro desde cero en cuestión de segundos. Los amigos más cercanos de la familia, comían, bebían, reían y bromeaban con la pareja, sin importarles nada su relación de pareja.

La cuenta regresiva comenzó y en el último minuto antes de gritar feliz año nuevo Hiro tomo el mentón de su hermano y beso tierna, pero apasionadamente los labios de su hermano, mientras los fuegos artificiales aparecían de fondo en la ventana.

Definitivamente este iba a ser un gran año.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí esta el epilogo<strong>

**MUCHAS MUCHAS Gracias a Todas y Todos ustedes por leer este fic ponerlo en sus favoritos y dejar riview.**

**snif snif me prometi no llorar, pero bueno les tengo una sorpresa...si se quedaron con ganas de más pronto habra un one shot de estos dos con...lemmmon **

**Jouejoux Nouve Anne**

**Happy New Year**

**Feliz Año Nuevo**

** akemashite omedeto gozaimasu.新年明けましておめでとうございます **

**Xin Nian Kuai Le-新年快乐**

**Chiara P. Edelstein**


End file.
